


No Finish Line

by minglingcrab



Series: I Get To Kiss You, Baby [2]
Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-10
Updated: 2010-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-06 02:39:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minglingcrab/pseuds/minglingcrab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"At some point," Adam says, shifting so that Kris loses his balance and falls clumsily into his lap, which Kris thinks is a pretty sweet move, "some point that is not now, we need to talk."</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Finish Line

  
“At some point,” Adam says, shifting so that Kris loses his balance and falls clumsily into his lap, which Kris thinks is a pretty sweet move, “some point that is not now, we need to talk.”

“About what?” Kris says.

Adam rolls his eyes.

-

The thing is that Kris isn’t rushing.  There’s no deadline.  There’s no _finish_line.

There’s tour, though.  Five freaking days until he leaves for tour, and eight days until Adam does.

But Kris isn’t rushing this.

-

“I’m not saying,” Adam says over late-night takeout on the couch, “that you don’t know.  I’m just saying that I don’t want you to ever feel like you couldn’t tell me.  We can do this however you want.  You can date, you can – you _should_, and then when the press –”

“Right, great idea,” Kris nods.  He’d finished eating first, stuffing himself too quickly so that now he’s uncomfortably, burstingly full; his head is in Adam’s lap.  “Not even a little bit completely stupid.” 

Adam’s fingers thread through his hair and tug lightly.  Kris sighs and closes his eyes.

-

“You should come out,” Adam says. 

He’s doing his makeup, looking closely at himself in the mirror so that all Kris can see of him is a broad expanse of back.  Kris puts the game on mute and sits in puzzlement for a minute.

“Don’t you want a _little_bit of time,” he says eventually, when it doesn’t look like Adam is going to say anything else, “I mean, time to ourselves, before – you know.”

Adam turns around.  “As glad as I am to find out that we’re on the same page about that, what I meant was that even if I can’t cancel, you could still come out _with us tonight_.”

“Oh,” Kris says.  “Yeah, okay.”

-

Katy had said, _You need to let _go.

Katy had said, _I can't even look at you anymore._

Katy had said, _I wanted to keep you so much that I offered to share you, you idiot._

Adam says, “You’re leaving in three days.  Let’s get out of here.”

-

“We were in a group,” Adam protests.  He looks at Kris like they’re on the same team, like Kris should be arguing, too.  Kris looks at Jill.

“Don’t get caught,” she says coolly.

“I am confused,” Adam announces. 

Kris doesn’t think Adam really is; more that he’s _going_to be, for the purposes of this conversation.  Kris doesn’t _want_ to get caught, though.  He isn’t sure he totally understands why Jill and Roger care so much, because it’s going to have to come out eventually, but he isn’t going to argue with them about it.

Roger lays some glossy prints on the table and admires them.  “These are my favorites.  You look so sweet.  And the zoom feature, you know –” he raises an eyebrow at Kris.  “It’s almost like all those people around you don’t even exist, the way my guy managed to frame this one.”

Adam stops for a minute, looking at the pictures upside-down with a distracted expression, before shaking his head and focusing intensely on Roger.  “First of all, there's dedicated, and then there's stalking.”

“Relax,” Roger says lazily, “he just happened to be there, I promise you.”

“Second of all –”

“Yes, everyone already knows that you’re friends,” Roger says over steepled fingers.  “No, no one is going to start speculating yet.  But we’re here to ensure that they _don’t_, Adam.”

“But –”

“Kris’ image is not at all the same as yours,” Jill says crisply.  “And kindly refrain from rolling your eyes at me.  He’s been divorced for a week.  The two of you are _not _coming out yet.”

Adam doesn’t even argue that they don’t want to come out yet, anyway.  His teeth click shut, and he transfers his hot blue gaze to Kris so completely that Kris tries not to breathe so that no one will be able to hear it coming in quicker.  His calf twitches weirdly, on its own, for no reason.

Adam’s eyes narrow at him.

-

Adam kisses him like it’s still that first time.  He holds Kris’ chin in his fingers, opens Kris’ mouth with his lips, drags his tongue against Kris’, brings up his other hand so that he can cup Kris’ face in both of his smooth, dry palms. 

Adam kisses him like it has to mean something more than what it _is_.  Kris turns his head and sucks Adam’s middle finger into his mouth; runs his tongue back and forth against the hard ridge of nail.

-

Kris has band practice, and Adam has a full day of press.  Kris takes a five minute break to listen to Adam do a radio call-in, and thinks muzzily that Adam doesn’t show off for him.  That’s the real difference between him and the rest of Adam’s friends.  Adam doesn’t show off for him at _all_, not in the way he talks and not in the way he stands and not in the way he tells stupid jokes, even if they’re the same stupid jokes he’d tell anyone else.

All the blah-dee-blah-blah of marriage counseling, and that’s what it boiled down to in the end.

-

Adam places one hand against Kris’ chest and spreads his thighs apart with the other.  He thumbs Kris’ nipple, and Kris jerks.

“Adam –”

“This is how I’ve wanted to touch you.”  Adam’s fingers and palms splay themselves, huge, across Kris’ skin, sliding under his knees and upwards.  Adam is braced around Kris, leaning over him in a wall of warmth, bracketing him with his knees, holding Kris’ ass in both of his hands.  Kris is weightless, and Adam is everywhere.  He’s a tiny space inside his own body, too small to think of, collapsible and see-through and sweating, throbbing with every stroke of Adam’s fingers.

“Tell me what you want,” Adam whispers, holding Kris’ hip in his hand.  His palm roves back and forth, unable to keep still, just like Kris can’t keep still against him.  It’s hot, uncoordinated rubbing until Adam places his mouth over Kris’ and presses his wrists into the mattress.  “Tell me,” he says against Kris’ lips.  Kris blinks up at him once, twice, nose to nose, their eyelashes brushing across each other.  Adam really can't hold still, though – sucks a kiss onto Kris’ upper lip, then nips another, and another, and now there are teeth, and he takes Kris’ whole mouth for a hard, pulling moment.  Kris opens to him, spreads his legs wider, pushes up and groans together with Adam, who's groaning into his mouth and still holding him with both hands.  He's so hot under his skin, and there's _so much _skin, and Adam is saying _Tell me tell me tell me _in his ear as they move, but Kris can hardly breathe, let alone talk, and anyway –  

“I can’t read your mind, you know,” Adam tells him, fisting a hand in his hair, and then rolls over Kris to other side of the bed.

“Adam,” Kris grumbles, crawling closer and licking his way up Adam’s stomach.  He tastes solid under Kris’ tongue, and Kris wraps arms and legs around him and sucks a space for himself on the side of Adam’s neck, and keeps sucking to the rhythm of Adam’s quick hitching breaths until Adam works a hand between them and down, his fingers wrapping around Kris’ cock and squeezing, drawing them together.

Kris holds onto Adam and kisses him and kisses him and kisses him.   

-

“Nice talking to you,” Kris says, settling back against Adam’s pillows, a few of which are still clean and cool even in the completely disgusting mess that is the bed.  Adam has way too many pillows.  Adam laughs, burying his nose in Kris’ neck.

“You’re still allowed to see other people, though,” Adam says into Kris’ shoulder.

“Yeah, well,” Kris says, “you still aren’t.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written thanks to daemonicangel's generosity in the [ontd_ai](community.livejournal.com/ontd_ai) charity drive in memory of community member glitteraquarius. To continue these efforts against domestic violence, you can give [here](https://www.kintera.org/site/c.olI0IfNYJwE/b.4430649/k.2D20/Donate_Now/apps/ka/sd/donor.asp?c=olI0IfNYJwE&b=4430649&en=asINJXNAL8LJKZOKJeIJLYMDKkJ3K9PILiJUK5PJIdKPI7PRLwG).


End file.
